


To Hands Between Legs, To Whatever It Takes

by vvenom



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvenom/pseuds/vvenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He reaches for his shoulder, a damp bite mark in his cotton tshirt makes his eyes widen. "Did you bite me?"</p><p>"Uh," You sit, stunned at your own action. "Maybe?"</p><p>"Wait, are you okay?" His face flushes into a deep blush. "I did push you off pretty hard."</p><p>You laugh, a short breathy rasp that barely reaches your lips. "I bit you. I would've thrown me off too."</p><p>"You know," Eli leans forward, a sly grin stretching across his face as he regains confidence. "I've thought about you biting me a lot, but usually it doesn't end like this."</p><p>(A Scream: The TV Series one-shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Hands Between Legs, To Whatever It Takes

**Author's Note:**

> so i went through the entire scream fanfiction section and there was mention of eli ?!?!?!?! at all !?!?! but him and emma are my literally otp (im coining the ship name emili btw, pronounced em-ee-lie) 
> 
> i was just gonna wait around for him to get a little more popular, but i was like ya know, fuck it. so here we are, a crummy scream the tv series fic for your liking enjoy

You didn't want to call him, not really. Not since the party, since what happened in the kitchen. But Kieran had broken his phone earlier this week, and you were dying to talk to him. Even if that mean't through Eli.

It rang once, twice, as you lay on your bed, afternoon sun dancing through your curtains. A small click lets you know someones picked up.

"...Emma? Um, hey."

"Uh," You sit up straight, running your hand slowly through your hair. "Hey. Is Kieran around? Sorry for trying to talk to him through you, he just broke his phone and-"

"Don't worry about it." His tone has audibly changed, his flattening at the mention of Kieran's name. "He's not here right now, I think he went out to shoot his stupid gun or something. Can I take a message?"

"No, it's no big deal." You laugh, something sad that drops from your mouth without thought. "Thanks though."

"Hey, are you okay? You sound pretty, um, stressed."

You look down at the pile of cheesy movies in front of you, your conversation of a movie marathon with Kieran earlier that day rewinding through your head. "No. Not really."

Eli sighs, his voice soft through the speaker of the phone. "I know... I know what you mean."

An idea forms in your head. Not a good one, but and idea. You hardly thought before acting anyways, and you're pretty okay so far, right?

"Hey Eli, do you wanna hang out? Like, right now? I bought a ton of cheesy 80's movies, but, I have no one to watch them with."

"Uh," A hesitant tone casts over his voice, but it's not a no. "Are you sure? I mean, I know you're probably still mad about the party but-"

"Forget about it." You shrug, even though you know he can't see you. "I've already said what I needed to. It's not like Kieran gives a shit anyways."

"Hold that thought." You grin at the sound of his excitement through the grit of the phone. "I'm on my way. Tell me when I get over there."

You say your goodbyes, and as you hang up the phone you fall back onto your bed. You had been stood up, sure, but you also got new plans in the same night. With someone as equally as cute.

* * *

 

"Killer Clowns From Outer Space? Oh, Emma. How did you know I love shitty horror movies?"

You laugh as you stuff the disc in the player, the TV in your room filling with noise.

"I have a sixth sense." You twirl your fingers, hitting play on the disc menu.

Eli sits on the floor in front of your bed, a bag of popcorn in hand and a smile painting his face. His eyes are all over you as you walk back, sitting down slowly on the floor beside him, but you pretend you don't notice.

"So," Eli whispers under the noise of the opening credits, as if you were both in an actual movie theater. "You were complaining, earlier, about of shit scum of a cousin."

"He's not shit," You roll your eyes as you look at him, but somehow you can't manage to wipe the grin from your face. "He's just... too honest sometimes. He thinks I need to go back to the clinic."

Eli's face twists into a scowl. "He said that to you?"

You nod, your eyes moving back to the couple in the car on the TV. "Yeah, he did."

Eli scoffs, a noise that comes from his chest softly. "He doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut. The man has no clue about that kind of stuff. I mean, mental health wise."

You lean your head back on your bed slightly, and you wondered if he planned on sharing the popcorn or not. "Yeah," You sigh. "I know what you mean. Can I have some popcorn? Or are you just gonna hoard it all for yourself?"

Eli grins as you lift your head, turning your body to face him. He was wearing a thin blue tshirt, covered with a gray hoodie and well worn black jeans. You like seeing him relaxed, he was so tense at school, and Kieran was always cramming insult down his throat whenever he opened his mouth.

"Nah, I'm like that dragon from The Hobbit. You gotta fight me for my treasure."

"So does that make me a hobbit? Are you saying I look like a hobbit, Eli?"

He shrugs, shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth. "I didn't say anything."

You can't help but laugh as you push yourself to your knees, putting your entire body weight down on Eli's shoulder with both hands. "Eli, share! I didn't invite you over here to eat all my popcorn!"

He barely budges,  lifting his arm to grab your wrist gently as he pulls you down to the floor. You laugh as you fall, the back of your head lightly hitting the carpet and your cheek brushing Eli's knee.

"You are the lamest hobbit I've ever seen. Like honestly, zero percent effort shown."

You scrunch your face slightly in determination. You'll show him effort.

You sit up swiftly, planting a knee in between his legs and forcing your hand over his face. He shrieks (shrieks?) in surprise, and you grab for the popcorn weakly, which is now held at the end of Eli's extended arm. That is, until you bite his shoulder.

"Ow!" He throws you off, a little too roughly then what you expected, and you land with your butt in between his legs, your feet at either side of his hips.

He reaches for his shoulder, a damp mark in his cotton tshirt makes his eyes widen. "Did you bite me?"

"Uh," You sit, stunned at your own action. "Maybe?"

"Wait, are you okay?" His face flushes into a deep blush. "I did push you off pretty hard."

You laugh, a short breathy rasp that barely reaches your lips. "I bit you. I would've thrown me off too."

"You know," Eli leans forward, a sly grin stretching across his face as he regains confidence. "I've thought about you biting me a lot, but usually it doesn't end like this."

Your mouth opens in a small gasp, his hands wrapping around your hips. He lifts you, his face contorting in focus as he struggles slightly, setting you back in your place beside him.

He places the popcorn in your lap slowly, his eyes glancing back up to the TV screen. "Look," He nudges your thigh softly. "They're in the spaceship now. We're missing a lot. Stop distracting me."

You bite your lip, your eyes lifting and catching the corner of his jawline as he chews on another handful of popcorn. "Well, I'm not trying to."

But you didn't feel like it was you who was distracting him at all.

* * *

 

You get through Killer Clowns From Outer Space without another incident. He brushes your legs a few times reaching for popcorn, his finger slowly grazing your skin. You try hard to tell yourself you don't like it, that Eli was just Kieran's creepy cousin. You loved Kieran despite his flaws, even if he wasn't right sometimes. Didn't you?

"So what's up next?" Eli crawls on his knees to the DVD player. "Little Shop of Horrors, or, Ghostbusters?"

"Hm," You pretend you're thinking really hard, your mouth twisting into a pucker as you bring a pointed finger to your chin. "How about Ghostbusters. Sound good to you?"

He nods. "Sound's sweet."

You watched Eli's back as he puts the movie in, your eyes drifting over his body. Did he look at you while you put the movie in earlier? Did you want him to?

Eli's phone buzzes from on your desk, and you crawl on all fours to retrieve it.

"Who is it?" Eli says dozily from the television.

You pick it up, glancing over the screen and gasp, your hand covering your mouth. "It's Kieran."

"What?" He stands to his feet, walking over to you with his brows creased in concern. "I thought you said he broke his phone?"

You heart drops, as you frown at the screen. "I guess he lied."

Eli lightly grabs the phone from your hand, clicking the green button and putting it on speaker.

"Hello?" He sits down with his leg crossed on the floor facing you, your knees brushing as he holds to phone in between you.

"Hey, were are you? We're about to start dinner."

His eyes dart up to you, your face filled with panic. "I'm with a lady friend right now, you're kind of interrupting." A fox like grin stretches across his face, and you've never felt the urge to punch someone so strong in your life.

"Lady friend? As if." Kieran scoffs, something cocky that slides off his tongue like oil. "The only thing you could attract is mold. Whatever, just don't tell her you're related to me. And don't stay out all night, I'm tired of hearing your mom gripe because she doesn't have her bartender around to tote and fetch for her every need."

Your brows furrow as Kieran's words pour through the phone. His taunts at school were one thing, but this was another. It didn't seem like him at all, at least the side of him you knew.

"Uh," Eli's face glances at the carpet in embarrassing defeat. You know that you heard more than you needed to, and your hand lightly brushes over Eli's knee as he speaks. "I overheard Emma in class say your phone was broken. Did you get it fixed or something?"

"No," Kieran's voice soften's at your name, and you hope that's a good sign, but it isn't. "It didn't break. I've really needed a break from all of this drama. It's just a small white lie until this whole thing with the party brushes over."

The lump in your throat swells as he speaks, and Eli's eyes are coated with a million apologies as he looks up at you.

Fuck it.

You rip the phone from Eli's hand, standing up and pacing to the corner of your room. "You know what? Sorry you didn't sign up for all this 'drama' but I didn't sign up for any of this either. And you should treat Eli better then you do, he's a hell of a lot easier to be around than you. And at least when I ask him to hang out, he doens't stand me up."

"Emma?" Kieran's tone completely changes as your voice pours through the phone. "Emma, where are you? Are you hanging out with Eli right now?"

"Actually I am." You're furious, to furious to notice Eli's soft grip on your shoulders from behind you as you scream into the phone. "And I just heard every bit of what you just said. How does it feel to be lied to, huh Kieran?"

"Emma, please, I was going to tell you. And why are you hanging out with that creep? You don't-"

You press the red button before you listen to anything else. You don't want to hear it anymore, you loved Kieran, but it was obvious that everyone had their problems.

"Hey, are you okay?"

You fall back into Eli's grip, his arms wrapping around your shoulders as you set the phone on your dresser and cup your face into your hands.

"No? I don't know."

Eli was about the same height as you, maybe an inch or two taller, so his head rested perfectly in the space between your neck and your shoulder.

You felt terrible for being with Eli like this, especially after that phone call, but you loved the feeling of his body arched into yours. You felt terrible for letting Eli listen to you lose control like that, but you wanted to lose control in a different way even more. And you felt terrible for turning around and pressing your lips into his, but honestly, you really didn't.

Eli's lips are soft, gentle under yours, and you run your tongue under his bottom lip to push them apart. His hands find your hips as you run your behind his top teeth, and you can't help but push him back into the bed behind him.

He falls back smoothly, his hands slowly grazing over your ass and catching their grip on the back of your thighs, pulling your legs apart over him.

Your ass meets his hips as his mouth leaves yours, his tongue pressing against your neck in between his lips as he trails wet kisses down to your collarbone.

"Damn," He huffs from under you, pealing your shirt from your skin in a few swift seconds. "Kieran doesn't know what kind of movie night he's missing out on."

You try not to laugh, you really do, but Eli was the kind of asshole that was just so damn endearing. You loved it.

You roll over onto your back as you push yourself up the bed, giving Eli a chance to strip himself of his shirt and climb of top of you this time.

Eli wasn't as muscular as Kieran, but he was toned, slim and soft in all the right places. Heat grows in between your hips as Eli leans down, kissing from in between your ribs down to your belly button.

It all happens too fast, your clothes are stripped from your body in minutes, as well as his. He occupies the space in between your legs and the sheets just long enough for you to forget Kieran ever existed, just long enough to make you forget all of Lakewood.

You loved the feeling of his skin on yours, and he was so tentative to what you wanted and needed before his own wants and needs. He went slow, your bodies both taking time to adjust to one another, and it was so good you both didn't hear your phones ringing off the hook the entire time.

You climax together, waves of pleasure rippling from one body to another, and the sound of his stifled moans and curses in the crook of your neck is the sweetest thing you've ever heard.

He falls off of you slowly, and your both panting long after your done.

"Hey," He laughs, something breathy and gasped that you sink into. "We forgot to turn Ghostbusters off."

You laugh too, your chest rising and falling under the covers of your bed. "Yeah, I guess we did. We can still watch it."

He glances at you, his hair fallen around his eyes in a tangled mess. "Yeah? You want to?"

You nod, a small grin stretching across your face as you lift your hand slowly, pushing fallen strands of hair from his face.

He gets up, pulling his boxers over him and walks to the DVD player, rewinding the movie to the very beginning. You push yourself from the bed slowly, finding his blue tshirt on the floor and pulling it over your body before checking both of your phones. You have 3 missed calls from Kieran, he has 12.

"How bad is it?"

You laugh despite yourself. "Pretty bad."

"Well," You turn to look at him as he walks back to the bed, a satisfied look spread across his face. "Worth it. Looks like I'm not going home tonight. Where is your mom, anyways?"

You sigh lightly. Working the night shift at the crime lab. She won't be home until 9 tomorrow morning. You can stay here, I mean, if you want."

A grin stretches over his face as the Ghostbusters theme booms from your TV.

"That's be awesome. I could repay you for the popcorn with a donuts date in the morning."

You walk over to your bed, climbing into the covers slowly beside him. "You know, that sounds awesome."

You don't cuddle up to Eli, but sit comfortably beside him. It's nice, and you both make crummy jokes throughout the entire movie, as if nothing happened at all.

Whatever happened between you and Kieran was intense, but what you had with Eli was fun, it was easy. You loved watching crappy 80's movies with him, you both lounging under your covers in your underwear (kind of) making dumb impressions of each characters stupid one liners. You needed this, you needed easy right now, and you're just glad that you finally found it.


End file.
